


Tekken:Family ties

by inukaiser



Category: Tekken
Genre: Crossgenerational Slash, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, grandfather & grandson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukaiser/pseuds/inukaiser
Summary: Tras haber derrotado a Ogre,parecia que Jin Kazama podria seguir con su vida  y mas ahora que estaba viviendo junto a su abuelo Heihachi Misihima.Sin embargo,Heihachi tiene planeado consolidar su vinculo como un abuelo y  nieto ,de  una forma que nadie podria imaginar





	Tekken:Family ties

Pasaron 2 semanas desde el tercer Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro,el cual culminó con la derrota de Ogre a manos de Jin Kazama y su abuelo Heihachi.El joven miembro del clan Mishima trataba de retomar su vida,ahora que habia logrado vengar la muerte de su amada madre Jun.Ahora mismo se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo Mishima

-Madre,finalmente lo consegui.He hecho justicia por tu muerte-pensó Jin-Pero,¿porqué siento que aún ha no terminado?-

Jin estaba intranquilo,aunque habia logrado su objetivo de vengar a su madre,habia algo que le decia que en el futuro tendria que enfrentar enemigos todavia mas poderoso que Ogre

-Será mejor que continue.De ese modo estaré preparado-se dijó asi mismo y enseguida siguió con su entrenamiento

Después de pasar unas horas en el dojo,el cuerpo sin camisa de Jin estaba cubierto de sudor reluciente.Satisfecho con el entrenamiento,decidió que por ese dia era suficiente.Al recoger una toalla para limpiarse y preparándose para salir del dojo,Jin notó repentinamenteque no estaba solo.Al voltear se encontró con su abuelo Heihachi Mishima,recargado en la entrada del dojo

-Conque aquí estabas-dijó el hombre mayor,cruzando los brazos

-Tengo que entrenar,¿no crees?.No puedo permitirme ser derrotado-espetó Jin

-Muy bien Jin,asi es como debe ser un Mishima.Ser siempre el mas fuerte-replicó Heihachi

-Es lo que tu me enseñaste abuelo-responde de manera altiva Jin

-En fin,¿Que tal un poco más de entrenamiento?-Heihachi se quitó la parte superior de su traje japonés tradicional,mostrando su fornido

torso desnudo.Para un hombre de su edad,Heihachi tenía un cuerpo increible.En su abdomen,pecho y brazos se podian apreciar músculos bien marcados

Jin decidió ignorar a su abuelo. Empezó a abandonar el dojo, pero no había logrado dar más de unos pasos antes de que Heihachi agarró bruscamente su bíceps derecho. Luego, su abuelo lo hizo girar con fuerza y lo golpeó en la cabeza, tirando a Jin al suelo.

-Carajo...-Jin refunfuñó cuando se puso de pie, mirando al anciano.

-¡Vamos!¡Entrena un poco con tu abuelo!-Heihachi bramó ferozmente,mientras adopta una postura de lucha

-De acuerdo.¡Si eso es lo que quieres,entonces lo tienes!-Jin soltó un suspiro de resignación y se preparó para luchar

Ellos pelearon durante más de una hora.Para la frustración de Jin,no podía dominar al viejo tan fácilmente como lo había imaginado.Heihachi era extremadamente fuerte para su edad.A través de la fuerza bruta y la resistencia,había logrado compensar la falta de agilidad procedente de la vejez

 

-No es tan fácil como creías,¿verdad muchacho?-Heihachi sonrió mientras daba golpes de gran alcance

-¡Demonios,es mas fuerte de lo que pense!-Jin esquivaba con dificultad los ataques que venian por parte de su abuelo

-¡Prepárate Jin,porque esto terminara ahora!¡HYA!-Heihachi golpea directamente a Jin en el estomago,haciendo que éste salga disparado unos metros

por el aire y luego acaba en el suelo.Al final,Jin gruñó de dolor luego de haber recibido uno de los poderosos golpes de Heihachi.Como señal de victoria,el anciano coloco su pie en el suelo sobre el pecho musculoso de su nieto maltratado.

-Maldita sea ... ¿Cómo pude haber perdido ...?-Jin gruñó de dolor,mientras se levantaba

-¡Jajajaja!-Heihachi reia triunfante-¡Niño,aún te falta mucho para poder vencerme!-

-Arggghhh...Como sea,me voy de aquí-Jin se encaminó a la salida del dojo

-¿Ahora a dónde diablos vas?-inquirió Heihachi

-Solo a darme una larga ducha,nada más-contestó Jin,quien se alejaba del dojo

-Si,creo que eso sera lo mejor-murmuró Heihachi y luego una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios,mientras veia a su nieto marcharse

Unos 15 minutos,Jin habia llegado a su habitación donde tenia su baño privado.Inmediatamente se despojó de su pantalón y sus ropa interior y

se coloca debajo de la regadera.Cuando el agua comienza a caer sobre su fornido cuerpo,Jin soltó un suspiro como si se hubiese quitado una carga muy pesada

-Ese condenado viejo-murmuró con frustración-¡No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte!-

Jin estaba bastante desconcertado,¿como es que su abuelo logró vencerlo,si él pudo derrotar a Ogre?.De repente,algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.Alguien habia entrado a su habitación y se estaba dirigiendo directamente al baño

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Jin pregunta,no muy contento de que alguien se haya metido en su habitación-¡Quién quiera que sea,será mejor que se vaya o va a lamentarlo!-

-¡Relajate niño,soy solo yo!-se escucha la voz de Heihachi,que se asoma por la puerta del baño

-Abuelo,¿ahora que diablos quieres?-dice Jin con fastidio

-Solo vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi nieto favorito-contesta Heihachi

-Me parece que este no es ni el lugar,ni el momento para eso-Jin replicó molesto

-¡Ah,vamos!¡Soy tu abuelo,no deberia darte pena!-replica Heihachi mientras se quitaba la ropa

-¡Pero,Abuelo...!¡¿Que diablos crees qué haces?!-a Jin ya le estaba por darle un infarto por lo que estaba haciendo su abuelo

-Dijé que queria que pasaramos tiempo de calidad,¿no?.Pues bien...-Heihachi se quitó su ropa interior,revelando su duro y grueso miembro viril

 

 

-¡Abuelo...esto no esta bien!-Jin estaba al borde de los nervios.Queria desviar la mirada,pero la hombria de su abuelo era demasiado atrayente

-¿Te gusta lo que ves,chico?.Por lo que veo,parece que si-declara socarronamente Heihachi,señalando el miembro de Jin que se estaba poniendo erecto

-Pero...¡¿qué mierda?!-Jin estaba en shock-¡¿Por qué ... Por qué mi pene se esta poniendo tan duro ...?!-

-¿Para que haces tanto escándalo?.Ten por seguro que vas a disfrutar mucho esto-Heihachi se acercaba con semblante lujurioso

-¡Detente o voy a...!-le advirtió Jin,pero Heihachi lo interrumpe colocándose a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo

-¿O vas a qué?.Ni siquiera pudiste vencerme hace rato-Heihachi se regodeó con una sonrisa maliciosa-Ahora se un buen nieto y deja que tu abuelo te consienta-

-¡DÉJAME,VIEJO DESGRACIADO!-Jin gritó y trató de quitarse a su abuelo de encima,pero Heihachi lo tenía completamente a su merced dado que aún no se recuperaba del combate que tuvieron anteriormente

-¡Dejá de lloriquear y compórtate como hombre!-Heihachi no perdió el tiempo,comenzó a tantear y acariciar el pecho musculoso de su nieto con una mano ,mientras que con la otra jaloneaba el miembro viril de Jin

-¡Ughh...por favor...basta!-Jin rogaba,pero eso sólo hacia que Heihachi prosiguiera más

-Vámos a ver si te callas con esto-gruño Heihachi fastidiado por la resistencia que mostraba su nieto y rapidamente,posó sus labios sobre los de Jin.Inmediatamente la lengua de Heihachi comienza a batallar con la de Jin,para establecer su dominio en la boca de su nieto.

El joven Mishima se quedó totalmente petrificado.Su abuelo lo estaba besando y de una manera que él jamás hubiera imaginado.Y con cada movimiento que Heihachi ejecutaba con su lengua,la voluntad de Jin iba comenzando a doblegarse y tras unos cuantos minutos,Heihachi dejó que recobrara el aliento

-Esto no...puede...estar...pasando-Jin decia de manera entrecortada,estaba completamente estupefacto por lo que habia pasando hace unos segundos.¡Su propio abuelo lo habia besado!

-¡Ja,ja,ja!¡Pues creélo niño,si esta pasando!-Heihachi rió de manera presumida,mientras tomaba el rostro de Jin por la barbilla

Jin no dijó nada puesto que ahora era él quien unía a su boca con la de su abuelo,que lo recibia gustoso.Al mismo tiempo,sus miembros viriles se frotaban entre si y Heihachi empieza a apretujar las nalgas de Jin

-¡Vaya,pero que culo tienes Jin!-Heihachi susurró lujuriosamente,contra el oído de Jin-Ahora,.¿Qué tal si te enseño cómo un abuelo y su nieto crean un fuerte vínculo?-

-Si...abuelo-responde Jin entre jadeos

-Buen chico-Heihachi sonrió con placer y sin más preámbulos,ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Jin.Una vez a alli,Heihachi empuja a Jin hacia la cama,para empezar a lamerle el cuello y el pecho a Jin.Lo cual hacia que este,respondiera con gemidos placenteros

-UGGMMMMMMM-sólo alcanzaba a decir el joven Mishima entre jadeos

-MMMM....Jin,tu piel es muy suave y deliciosa-Heihachi mordisqueaba y lamia las tetillas de Jin,haciendo que este siguiera soltando mas gemidos

-Umm...A-A buelo...-

Heihachi seguia recorriendo con su lengua,cada centimetro del abdomen musculoso de Jin.Cuando llego a su cintura,el mayor de los Mishima noto como un poco líquido preseminal comenzaba a escurrir por el pene de su nieto

-¿Ves,Jin?,Ya estas comenzando a disfrutarlo-Heihachi comienza a juguetear con el pene de Jin

-Ahhh..eso..se...siente...-Jin decia entrecortadamente

-Mi nieto se ha convertido en todo un semental,¿no?.Pero lamento decirte que el único macho alfa por aquí soy yo y aquí está la prueba-espetó Heihachi,mientras se ponia de pie y mostraba su miembro erecto

-Abuelo...-el corazón de Jin comenzó a latir muy rápido,al tener tan cerca el pene de su abuelo

-Ahora Jin...complace tu abuelo,como todo buen nieto-Heihachi empujó su verga en la boca de Jin

-Mierda...no puedo creer...lo que estoy haciendo-pensaba Jin,mientras trataba de que la verga de su abuelo encajara perfectamente en su boca

-¡Oh,si....Jin!-Heihachi gemia de placer,mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Jin-¡Chúpamela!¡Lámela!-

Hacia bastante tiempo que Heihachi no recibia una buena mamada.La ultima vez fue hace varios años con una mujer sueca,pero no lograba compararse a como Jin lo estaba haciendo

-Aaaaahhhh.... si, así que delicia,sigue no pares...-pedia Heihachi,mientras se retorcia de gozo

-Que es...esto que estoy...sintiendo-Jin comenzó a jalársela furiosamente mientras chupaba el miembro viril de su abuelo

-¡Si,buen chico!-Heihachi enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Jin-¡Muéstrame como usas tu lengua!-

Jin no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente acata lo que su abuelo ordeno.Con su lengua,hace movimientos circulares sobre el glande de Heihachi,consiguiendo que de esté empezara a brotar pre-semen

-Mmmm...mmmm-alcanzaba a decir Jin,mientras saboreaba aquel liquido que provenia de su abuelo

-Eso es...sigue asi Jin.Trágatelo todo-Heihachi se pellizcaba las tetillas,mientras Jin seguia con su labor

-Mierda...quien diria...que se...la estoy mamando...a mi abuelo-Jin pensaba,mientras le seguia dando lamidas al pene de su abuelo

-Que delicia sentir tu lengua....Ahora sigue con mis bolas-ordena Heihachi y Jin obedeció,dirigiendo su atencion a los testiculos del anciano

-Tienes bolas...enormes..abuelo-elogia Jin

-Si Jin...asi... recuerda que de estas...vino tu padre-afirma Heihachi-Y como él...ya no está aquí...es tu deber...darles placer...con tu lengua-

Eventualmente,Heihachi no pudo contener su deseo por el culo caliente y apretado de su nieto por más tiempo e inmediatamente saco su miembro de la boca de Jin,que se quedo como un niño al que le quitan un dulce

-No te preocupes,después te daré más de mi verga para devorar-aseguro Heihachi con una sonrisa-Ahora me toca a mi saborear algo de ti-

Heihachi rapidamente enterró su cara en el culo de Jin,aprovechando que este estaba boca arriba,abrio sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle el agujero.El contacto de los bigotes de Heihachi entre sus nalgas,hizo que a Jin se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo,tanto que agarró fuertemente las sabanas de la cama

-Aaah...Ahhhhhhh-Jin no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer desde lo mas hondo,al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente de su abuelo bien adentro de su culo

-Si...mmmm...¿Así te gusta,Jin?-decia Heihachi,mientras seguia degustando el orificio anal de Jin

-¡Siiii,siii no pares por favor!-exclama Jin que se retorcía de gozo ante cada movimienteo de lengua ejecutado por Heihachi

-Mmmm... pero que culo tan delicioso tiene mi nieto-elogió Heihachi y después de varios minutos de devorarle el culo a Jin,finalmente decidió que era el momento para desflorarlo

-Es...todo...tuyo abuelo-replica Jin con voz entrecortada

-Muy Bien Jin,Ahora vas a saber bien,por que yo soy el macho alfa de por aqui-Heihachi se echó saliva en su mano derecha y se la frotó sobre su grueso trozo de carne,la saliva escurría por todas parte,su verga esta lista

-Esta..bien-Jin veia como sonrisa retorcida se formaba en el rostro de Heihachi

-Prepárate que viene la mejor parte-Heihachi levantó las piernas de su nieto,agarrándolo lo por los tobillos.Con un rugido dominante,sumergió su verga  dura y caliente en el estrecho agujero de Jin

-Ahh....-Jin no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado,cuando sintió la punta de la verga de Heihachi dentro de su orificio anal.El joven estaba totalmente a merced del imponente miembro reproductor de su abuelo

-Vamos,sé hombre y aguanta...-susurró Heihachi,mientras fue metiendose mas en el interior de Jin-Solo relajate y aflójate-

Al principio para Jin el dolor era insoportable,pero conforme la enorme verga de su abuelo iba acomodándose adentro de su culo,ese dolor paso a convertirse en placer para el joven Mishima.Y mas cuando,sintío los vellos púbicos de Heihachi contra sus nalgas.

-Ohhh..Ahhhh-Jin ya empezaba a soltar gemidos de placer

-Si...eso es...¿Lo ves?...tu culo ya se se esta acostumbrando-Heihachi sacaba su verga entera y volvía a meterla,en cada entrada Jin parecia perder la cordura

-Ughh.....Mmmm...Aahhh-Jin volvio a gemir cuando su abuelo comenzó con sus embestidas

-Mmmm... no tienes idea de cómo he deseado coger este culito tan apretado-Heihachi gruñó,los sonidos de sus bolas golpeando contra las nalgas musculosas de Jin resonaban en la habitación

-Ohhh...uggghh...esto...se siente...-Jin no econtraba las palabras para describir esa sensación,mientras las embestidas de Heihachi aumentaban en ritmo y fuerza.

-Asi...Jin...Yo sabía que cogerte,iba ser de lo mejor-Heihachi apretaba sus cuerpos calientes y musculosos,haciendo que la verga de Jin se frotara contra sus abdominales mientras cogian.

-Yo ... ¡Nunca supe que esto era tan bueno ...!¡Ahhh!-Jin jadeó y gimió,saboreando la sensación de la verga de Heihachi entrando y saliendo de su túnel.

-Buen...chico...Jin-replico Heihachi mientras seguia con sus empujones fuertes y rítmicos

 

-Si...cógeme..abuelo!¡Ahhh!-Jin no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando su abuelo saco su verga y se la introduje toda de una vez.

Pasaron varios minutos de constantes embestidas,Heihachi retiro su verga dandole un respiro al ya desvirgado culo de Jin

-Ahora...probemos otra posicion-el anciano se tumba de espaldas en la cama con las piernas flexionadas

-¿Que...quieres..decir?-pregunta extrañado el joven de cabello a su abuelo,mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Veamos que tan bueno eres cabalgando niño-Heihachi hace un ademán,diciendole a Jin que se se sentara sobre su verga.El muchacho asintió e inmediatamente,se coloca sobre su abuelo poniendo piernas flexionadas a los costados de él.Luego comienza a introducir el miembro erecto de Heihachi dentro de su culo

-¡Ooohhhh......¡-Jin soltó un grito de placer desde lo mas hondo,al sentir otra vez la cabeza de la verga de Heihachi en su interior.Tras unos cuantos segundos,Jin empieza a subir y bajar,mientras apoya las manos sobre el pecho de Heihachi

-Asi,siii....Jin...Sigue así,cabalgando la verga de tu abuelo-Heihachi abre las nalgas de Jin,mientras este se jalaba la verga .

Pasaron muchos minutos de Jin montando sobre la verga de Heihachi.Parecia que para el joven Mishima,el tener el miembro de su abuelo en su interior ya practicamente era una necesidad.

-Vamos Jin...quiero que la tengas bien adentro-Heihachi sujeto a Jin por la cintura,para luego ensartarle bien su miembro viril

-Si...yo ....tambien...quiero tu verga bien adentro de mi-Jin se retorcía de gozo y gemía con desesperación,al sentir como la verga de Heihachi ya estaba nuevamente en su interior.

-Grrr...quien diria que el culo de mi propio nieto...seria mejor...que cualquier vagina...Ni siquiera...con tu abuela...me puse tan cachondo...como ahora-decia Heihachi,puntualizando cada pausa con un golpe profundo de cadera,sujetando fuertemente la cintura de Jin.

-Mmmmmm...abuelo...siii.. ASI...OH,ESO....Ahhhhhhh-gemia Jin extasiado mientras subia de intensidad la cabalgata sobre la verga de su abuelo

-Ahora...quiero que aprietes bien tus nalgas-ordenó Heihachi,acelerando nuevamente sus embestidas en el agujero caliente de Jin.Luego Heihachi,se incorpora para sentarse y asi poder mordisquear y lamer las tetillas de Jin.

-Ahh...abuelo...dame mas fuerte...Ughh....-Jin estaba al borde de la locura.El contacto del bigote de Heihachi contra su piel y el como mordisqueba sus tetillas,lo hacian alucinar.

-Ohhh siiii...así Jin,cométela toda con tu culo....-Heihachi apretaba fuertemente las nalgas de su nieto

-Así,Abuelo... durooooo... bien durooooooo,revienta mi agujero...-Jin gemia de placer.Sin duda su abuelo,sabia coger como los verdaderos Sementales

-Como me encanta...tener mi verga...dentro de este culito...-Heihachi seguia sus bombardeos sin ninguna clemencia

-Ahhhh...creo....que voy....-Jin parecia que ya estaba llegando al climax.Mientras que con una mano se pellizcaba una de sus tetillas,con la otra se jalaba la verga desesperadamente

-Si...yo tambien...voy a acabar!-exclama Heihachi,sintiendo que en cualquier momento empezeria a brotar semen de su herramienta masculina.Aun asi,continuaba adelante,sin bajar la intensidad de sus embestidas

-Abuelo...acaba...dentro...de...mi...-decía el muchacho entre gemidos entrecortados

-Preparate Jin...que voy a rellenar bien ese culito tuyo-Heihachi podia sentir como su semilla blanca no tardaria en escurrirse.

-Unghh...! Ahhh..! AAHHH!-Jin no pudo contenerlo más y gritó cuando su espeso semen blanco salió disparado de su verga,el cual aterrizó en su rostro y su duro pecho y abdomen.Lo cual era evidencia irrefutable,de como disfrutaba el sexo duro y sórdido que su abuelo le estaba dando.

-Oh,sí, voy a premiar a mi nieto.¡Voy a llenar su culo con mi semen!-aseveró Heihachi,mientras hundia aún más su verga en el culo de Jin.

-Ohhhhhh...Mmmmmmmm...si...abuelo ...llename...el...culo...-el joven Mishima pedia entre gemidos placenteros

-Unghh unghh ¡AAARGH!-Heihachi soltó un gemido de placer,mientras el culo de Jin finalmente era inundando con esperma caliente .

-Que...delicioso...es...-Jin mientras se llevaba a la boca un dedo cubierto del semen de su abuelo

Heihachi y Jin colapsaron en la cama mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento y recuperarse del gran acto sexual que acababan de tener.

-Ja,te dije que lo disfrutarias y ten por seguro que tendremos mucho mas tiempo de calidad como este de ahora en adelante-Heihachi sonrió socarronamente, mientras sacaba su verga del agujero de Jin,un poco del semen que había eyaculado en su nieto se escurria copiosamente.Una vez saciada su lujuria por el cuerpo fornido de su nieto,el viejo se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Jin sudado y aturdido solo en la cama.

-Que carajos...como fue posible que ocurriera esto...mi primera relacion sexual...fue mi abuelo-Jin se quedó en la cama por un momento para pensar bien en lo que acababa de ocurrir.Jin todavía no podía creer que hubiera tenido sexo con su propio abuelo y que,además...¡le encantó!

-¿Esto significa ... que me gusta el sexo con hombres?-Jin se limpió el semen de su duro pecho y abdominales,entonces se levanta lentamente y se dirige a tomar una ducha otra vez.

-Bueno..quizas no sea tan malo como parece-pensaba mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

 

 


End file.
